


The One Where Sam's Not Allowed To Eat Candy Canes

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam is Confused, Winter Falcon, a loveable one, and then he isnt, bucky is an asshole, but bucky's still an asshole, but still, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky may or may not be paying people to smack people certain things out of Sam's hands. It's really starting to piss Sam off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know guys. i just dont know. i do know that i need more christmas prompts. any christmas prompts actually. so if you have things you want to see send them over to me on tumblr at jeffersonshattricks! enjoy the drabble guys!

“Have you been paying people to knock candy canes out of my hands?” Sam asked, sounding frustrated as he looks down at Bucky sitting on the couch. Bucky looks up at him and narrows his eyes. Clint walks up behind the couch and holds his hand out. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bucky says flatly as he hands Clint ten dollars. Clint smiles and walks away. Sam clenches his jaw and stares at Bucky. Bucky leans to the side a little.

“You’re blocking the tv, do you mind?” he asks, not looking at Sam. Sam crosses his arms over his chest and doesn’t move. 

“Not one damn bit.” 

Bucky sighs and looks up at him. 

“What?” he asks, sounding put out. 

“What? What do you mean what? You’re paying people to knock things out of my hands? If anyone here should be asking ‘what?’ it’s me.” Sam said, sounding frustrated. He looked down at Bucky and would swear he saw the corner of his mouth twitch. 

“You think this is funny?” Sam asked, sounding pissed now. Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“It’s a little funny.” He whispered, stepping close to Sam, his eyes dropping to Sam’s mouth and then finding their way back to his eyes slowly. Sam furrowed his brow and cleared his throat. 

“It’s- it’s really not.” He said, looking at Bucky and feeling confused. Bucky huffed and threw his hands up.

“Okay well, if you’d stop sucking on things the way you do around the house, I wouldn’t have to pay people to smack things out of your hands.” Bucky said matter of factly, crossing his own arms now and staring at Sam. Sam’s eyes widened and he looked shocked for a moment before what Bucky said seemed to click. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky. Bucky widened his own eyes a fraction, challengingly. Sam made a low noise in his throat and pushed forward, shoving Bucky back onto the couch and straddled him.

“This better?” Sam asked, looking smug. Bucky moved his hands to Sam’s hips and dug his fingers into the skin there.

“Much.” He said with a smirk, moving his hand to the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him close.

“But don’t expect me to stop paying people to slap things out of your hands.” He whispered and then pulled Sam into a kiss before he could protest.


End file.
